Stay With Me
by Maknae3
Summary: Nobu, Shin, une soirée bien arrosée, et la preuve que le plus irresponsable des deux n'est pas forcément celui qu'on imagine. T pour ce que vous imaginez, héhé.


Youhou! les aventures de Margot continuent! (suivie par sa correctrice qui s'arrache toujours les cheveux)

Donc pour cette fois, ce sera un Nobu x Shin parce que, même si j'adore Hachi, mon couple préféré reste bien celui là! bref bonne lecture et laisser une review, positive ou négative, au moins se sera constructif!

Bonne lecture !

PS : Rien à part que le Nobu x Shin c'est la vie.

PS2 : Un jour je saurais utiliser le Doc Manager, ce qu'est un Rating, et je n'aurais plus besoin de la charmante Aeliheart974 pour m'en sortir.

* * *

**_Stay With Me_**

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, laissant les deux colocataires y pénétrer. Shin portait sur ses épaules un Nobu totalement ivre, réduit à l'état de loque humaine.

Ils revenaient d'une soirée chez Nana, qui avait été plutôt arrosée. Au début, le blond n'avait pas vraiment abusé de la bouteille, mais le temps passait et très rapidement, Nobu était du stade « légèrement éméché » à celui de « totalement déchiré ».

Et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Shin quand à lui, comme à son habitude, malgré les litres d'alcool avalés, était resté sobre. De ce fait, il était obligé de se coltiner ce soûlard de Nobu qui était en train de lui baver sur l'épaule.

Il referma la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied et redressa le bras du guitariste sur son épaule et porta son corps pour ainsi dire inanimé jusqu'à l'une des chaises qui traînaient dans les salon.

Avec un manque de délicatesse apparent, Shin laissa tomber son ami sur le siège.

Nobu en glissa jusqu'au sol. L'alcool ne lui rendait vraiment pas service dis donc ! Celui aux cheveux bleus regarda la scène avec un amusement non dissimulé avant de s'accroupir en face de son colocataire qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé.

_ Sale fourbe, dit l'ivrogne devant la réaction de Shin.

Un sourire étirant ses lèvres, il plaça son index sur le nez de Nobu.

_ Pas bouger, répondit le bassiste, comme si il donnait un ordre à son chien.

Le blond ricana, visiblement amer face à la réplique de son supposé « ami ». Celui-ci se releva et tourna le dos à la loque qui encombrait le plancher.

_ Je vais te préparer une aspirine, continua Shin sans se défaire de son sourire.

Il ouvra plusieurs des placards qui composait la cuisine. Le bordel qui y régnait était désespérant et le bassiste dû déplacer plusieurs paquets à la contenance suspecte jusqu'à trouver une boîte blanche cylindrique. Vide.

Un soupir d'agacement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il faudrait sérieusement discuter du ménage, dès que Nobu serait un peu plus sobre.

_ Nobu, qu'est-ce t'as fait des médocs ?

Pas de réponse. Shin renouvela sa question.

_ Nobu ? T'es mort ? Où sont les médocs ?

Cette fois, un bruit venant de la salle de bain lui répondit. Il avait pas fait ça ce con ?

Le plus sobre des colocataires se dirigea a l'aide de grandes enjambées jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Nobu s'était installé dans la baignoire. L'eau sortant du pommeau avait déjà noyé son tee-shirt et ne tarderait pas à s'attaquer à son pantalon. Les jambes du blond battaient l'air et un sourire béat était crispé à son visage. Ses mains appuyaient sa tête, des gouttes dégoulinant de celle ci. Il la relevait quelque fois et ouvrait la bouche, savourant le contact entre l'eau et sa langue.

Shin leva les yeux au ciel devant la scène affligeante qui se déroulait devant lui et avança afin de refermer le robinet.

Il fit sortir Nobu de force et lui tendit une serviette.

_ Tu sais encore t'en servir ? Demanda Shin.

Nobu se sécha les cheveux à la va-vite et rendit le tissu mousseux au brun qui le laissa, négligemment, tomber au sol avant de prendre la suite du blond qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Son tee-shirt noir laissait des gouttes sur son passage. Shin regarda le résultat de l'escapade aquatique de son ami, blasé.

_ Nobu, tu devrais changer ton tee-shirt, suggéra-t-il.

Le guitariste haussa les épaules. Visiblement, un peu d'eau sur le sol était le cadet de ses soucis.

_ La flemme, répondit simplement le blond.

Il ouvrit le frigo pour en saisir une bière que Shin lui subtilisa. Le musicien ouvrit la canette et en but une gorgée sous le regard hargneux de Nobu.

_ Enlève ce foutu truc alors ! Dit celui aux yeux bleus en avalant une autre lampée de bière.

Nobu le fixa avant de répliquer.

_ Avoue, t'attend qu' ça !

Shin leva les yeux au ciel. Ce comportement l'exaspérait. Nobu finit par obéir et son colocataire l'aida à passer son haut trempé par dessus sa tête. Ils le laissèrent tombé sur le plancher alors que le bassiste conduisait son ami vers son lit.

Il l'aida à s'y allonger et après l'avoir recouvert d'une couverture, s'assit à ses cotés.

_ Tu devrais avoir honte de profiter des personnes sans défense. Dit Nobu avec un air faussement innocent.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait dire comme conneries quand il était bourré ! Shin l'observa les mains plaquées sur les genoux, menaçant de mettre une tape au blond afin qu'il se la ferme une bonne fois pour toute avec ses remarques perverses à souhait !

La sonnerie de son téléphone l'empêcha cependant de laisser s'exprimer son geste violent. Shin agrippa l'appareil électronique qui était niché dans sa poche et lu rapidement le message qu'il avait reçu. Il referma le clapet du portable et se releva sous le regard interrogateur de Nobu.

_ Tu vas où ? Demanda-t-il

C'était la première fois qu'il exprimait une réaction sensée depuis leur arrivée. Shin lui répondit sans se retourner.

_ Une cliente demande mes services. Évite de cramer l'appart' pendant mon absence.

Ah oui, le fameux boulot de Shin. Pas très esthétique, ni vraiment de son âge mais tant que ça payait bien le bassiste s'en contentait.

_ Veux pas que tu partes, lâcha Nobu, la voix pleine d'inquiétude. J'ai peur.

Il avait la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller et le son de sa voix était étouffé.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait tout d'un coup ?

_ Nobu, répondit Shin devant ce subit changement de personnalité, fais pas le gamin. Tu peux te débrouiller seul...

L'épisode de la salle de bain lui revient en tête.  
_ Enfin presque, reprit l'ancien brun. De toute façon, je reviens au plus vite, rajouta-t-il en tentant de le rassurer.

Chose qui ne marcha pas.

_ Shin ! Dit Nobu en insistant.

Le blond releva la tête du cousin et rencontra le dos de Shin, qui s'apprêter à partir. Il lui attrapa le poignet afin de le retenir. Simple mais efficace. Shin se retourna avec des yeux ronds et rencontre la regards suppliant de Nobu. Il rêvait où son ami avait la larme à l'œil ?

_ S'il te plaît, implora le guitariste, Shin...reste !

Un rayon lunaire perça à travers la vitre et éclaira le visage larmoyant du pauvre Nobu. Il semblait déboussolé. Un gamin de cinq ans totalement terrifié.

Shin le fixa longuement. La main de Nobu qui encerclait son poignet descendue se nichait dans la sienne et la serra.

Le métal froid de sa Vivienne Westwood lui mordit la peau mais il ne chercha pas à se défaire de cette légère étreinte et se laissa faire quand Nobu le ré-entraîna vers leurs matelas.

Le blond sourit en voyant Shin céder et s'asseoir à ses cotés. Il se releva pour être à sa hauteur.

Jamais Nobu n'aurait cru que Shin consentirait à obéir. Après tout, il tenait peut être plus à lui qu'il ne le laissait paraître. C'était bon à savoir.

Le blond fixa longuement le visage de son ami et remarqua la moue disgracieuse qui défigurait ses traits.

Nobu regretta d'avoir formulé le souhait que Shin reste à ses cotés.

_ Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Shin haussa les épaules, et secoua négativement la tête. Quel menteur ! Sans aller jusqu'au fait qu'il lui en voulait, c'était plutôt énervant de laisser passer l'offre qui s'était présenté à lui. Après tout, c'était une bonne cliente qui avait appelé. Il aurait pu toucher gros et...

le fil de sa pensée fut interrompu pas la main de Nobu qui longeait de sa cuisse. Elle remonta sur son torse et s'y attardant avec un plaisir presque malsain avant de terminer son trajet en taquinant les mèches bleus qui naissaient sur le haut de sa nuque.

Le bassiste fixa Nobu avec des yeux ronds.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Questionna-t-il.

Le blond posa ses prunelles brunes sur Shin.

_ J'essaie de me faire pardonner, répondit-il comme-ci ça coulait de source.

Il enfouit son visage dans la nuque de son colocataire et Shin mit ce comportement insensé sur le dos de l'alcool.

Ça aurait été simple d'en finir avec tout ce cinéma. Il aurait suffi de mettre à nouveau Nobu dans la baignoire, de le plonger un moment sous l'eau froide jusqu'à ce que les effets de la bière disparaissent.

Mais Shin n'en fit rien.

_ J'aimerais bien voir comment.

Il dévisagea Nobu. Un air de défi traversa le regard du blond. Il ne lui fallut pas plus. Nobu plongea sur les lèvres de Shin dans un mouvement si impulsif que le bassiste recula, surpris.

_ Nobu, reprit-il, t'es totalement bourré.

Et le sourire qu'il affichait ne faisait qu'affirmer les dires de Shin.

_ T'as sûrement raison ! Dit le blond sans se défaire de sa bonne humeur.

Il se rapprocha et passa sa langue sur les lèvres rosées de Shin, rencontrant par la même occasion le piercing du bassiste, qui laissa un goût métallique dans la bouche de Nobu.

_ Tu vas le regretter, repris Shin.

Il n'insistait pas plus que ça. Que Nobu aille plus loin ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait depuis bien longtemps, débarrassé le blond de son pantalon et abusé de son incompréhension totale devant la situation.

La seule chose qui le retenait était la réaction de son ami le lendemain, quand, redevenu sobre, il se remémorerait les éventements de la soirée.

Si Shin cédait, sa relation avec Nobu éclaterait en un millier de morceaux. Il subirait les conséquences de ses actes, avec beaucoup moins d'appréciation que la nuit qu'il aurait passée au septième ciel dans les bras de son partenaire.

Des bras qui ne l'enlaceraient sans doute plus jamais.

Cependant, l'envie était vraiment oppressante. Elle avait grandi au fil du temps et maintenant, Shin se baladait avec le fantasme de tenter quelque chose d'un peu moins sage avec Nobu dès qu'il le voyait.

Mais lui ne le voyait pas. Il n'en avait que pour Hadchi.

Et Hachi ceci, et Hachi cela. Et lui alors ?

Mais ce soir, ce doux et merveilleux soir, Nobu lui offrait tout ce qu'il a si longtemps attendu sur un plateau d'argent. Ce serait tellement facile.

Shinichi protesta pour la forme en murmurant un deuxième « tu vas le regretter » à peine audible.

Nobu lui répondit en souriant.

_ Demain, je me réveillerais en ayant tout oublié, vu que je suis totalement bourré. Je regretterais rien. Ça pourrait être bien Shin, tu vas pas tout gâcher en jouant les saintes ni-touches, si ?

L'ancien brun resta immobile.

Résister. Il fallait à tout pris rester de marbre. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la chose la plus simple à faire.

Nobu, qui semblait bien décider à arriver à ses fins, commença à embrasser Shin dans le cou, y marquant son territoire à coup de souffles chauds saccadés.

Il réduisit la distance entre leurs deux visages laissant des « S'il te plaît » ou encore des « j'en ai envie » s'échapper par certains moments.

Shinichi sentait les halètements irréguliers du blond s'échouer sur son visage. C'était intolérable de lui infliger une telle souffrance. La friandise qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, était là devant lui, s'agitant sous son nez, à moitié nu. Et une petite voix, que l'on surnomme affectivement « conscience » lui interdisait de s'en saisir.

Du sadisme à l'état pur.

Nobu effleura les lèvres de Shin des siennes, qui en savoura leurs parfum.

Sucrées et alcoolisées. Une vraie dogue.

Il était à deux doigts de céder.

_ S'il te plaît, susurra Nobu au creux de son oreille. S'il te plaît Shin.

Sa voix avait pris des intonations horriblement graves et sensuelles.

_ Allez, reprit-il. Fais moi plaisir. J'suis sûr que t'en a autant envie que moi.

Oh oui, il en crevait d'envie. Et cette foutue conscience n'avait qu'a aller se faire voir. Shin se laissa entraîner par les bras enjôleurs de Nobu et ses mains porteuses de caresses.

Shin avait fait ça plusieurs fois déjà, mais là, c'était différent.

Il longea le corps de son partenaire du sien et s'arrêta jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soit séparés que par de minces centimètres.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, ainsi que leurs langues dans une divine étreinte.

Le sommier grinça sous le poids que le lit se devait de supporter.

Les deux amants rirent en entendant le bruit, se disant que ce n'était que le début et que ce foutu morceau de bois ne tiendrait peut-être pas le coup.

Pas grave, au pire, ils continueraient sur le sol.

Nobu s'attela à déboutonner chacun des boutons qui ornaient la chemise de Shin pendant que celui-ci glissait sa main sur la ceinture du blond.

Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement du surplus de vêtement et leurs ébats reprirent de plus belles.

Shin frôla malencontreusement un des morceaux de chair de Nobu qui pointait vers le ciel avec délice. Il fixa le visage de son partenaire pour lire sa réaction. Vu le sourire d'extase qu'il affichait, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui avoir déplu. Au contraire.

Shinichi recommença donc ce petit jeu avec la partie sensible de son amant.

Il entoura de ses mains habiles les petits bouts de peaux de son amant, rosis pas le plaisir.

Un gémissement bien-heureux remplit la pièce. Nobu releva le visage de Shin et l'attira vers le sien.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, leurs langues s'enroulant l'une autours de l'autre.

Les doigts de Nobu parcoururent la chute de reins du bassiste, laissant un sillon brûlant sur son passage.

Shin en frémit de plaisir. Il était à vif. Nobu adorait ça. Ils auraient pu crever de bonheur tout les deux.

Le blond lança un vigoureux coup de hanche. Son partenaire retint un cri qui se baladait sur la limite, séparant le plaisir de la douleur.

Le guitariste dévisagea le visage de son amant. Tout en Shin respirait l'érotisme.

Eh bon Dieu, dire que pour ce soir, il serait tout à lui.

L'espace entre leurs hanches se réduisait considérablement, pour le plus grands bonheur des deux hommes. Les mouvements saccadés augmentaient en échos avec le grincement agaçant du lit.

C'était vraiment bon.

Les ébats amoureux se faisaient de plus en plus intenses.

Shin commençait à fatiguer, mais il ne dit rien pour être sûr de satisfaire les caprices de son partenaire.

Et puis, très franchement, il ne voulait absolument pas que Nobu arrête. De peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Dans ce cas il ne voulait pas qu'on le réveille. Jamais.

L'action dura longtemps. Tout le reste de la nuit en fait. Et la douleur que Shin ressentait le conforta dans l'idée que ce qui s'était passé n'était pas le fuit de son imagination.

Car oui, il avait un mal de chien.

Une violente douleur lui lacérait le bas du dos. Mais il s'en fichait.

Respirer était un vrai calvaire. Rien à foutre.

Tout ce qui importait, c'était la soirée qu'il venait de passer.

Il avait eu droit à une nuit exceptionnelle, et encore, le mot était faible.

Shin était tellement heureux, que ce surplus de bonheur -auquel il n'était pas habitué- semblait s'être accroché tel un poids à son cœur. Qui menaçait d'exploser.

Le bassiste fixa la fenêtre avec un intérêt feint. Les rayons du soleil lui agressèrent les yeux et il se tourna vers la gauche, rencontrant le dos de Nobu.

Son doigt se balada impulsivement entre ses omoplates et il se pencha pour lui embrasser l'épaule.

Oui, même si ça avait été un nuit délicieuse, Nobu n'allait sûrement pas être du même avis de Shin.

S'en était sûrement finit des liens qu'il avaient forgés. Et ça, ça le déchirait.

Shinichi se releva, espérant éviter au maximum des événements dramatiques qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

Une main le retint cependant.

Quoi, il allait commencer à l'engueuler alors qu'ils étaient encore nus et au lit ?

_ Tu as abusé de moi, commença Nobu, en relevant la tête vers son partenaire.

Shin baissa les yeux.

_ C'est toi qui me l'a demandé, se défendit le bassiste.

Un long silence plana dans la pièce.

_ Peut-être, reprit Nobu, mais après ce qu'il vient d'arriver tu pourrais au moins rester à coté de moi.

Le guitariste enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller alors que Shin tournait la sienne vers lui, les yeux emplis de surprise.

Il avait bien entendu ? Nobu lui demander de rester ?

Celui aux cheveux bleus fixa son amant afin d'être sûr qu'il était sérieux. Cependant seules les oreilles de Nobu, rougis pas l'embarras, étaient visibles. Une pression s'exerça sur le poignet de Shin, signifiant que c'était le moment pour lui de se rallonger.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il entourait le corps de Nobu de ses bras.

_ Ne pars pas, murmura le blond devant cette étreinte.

Et le cœur de Shin explosa de bonheur. 


End file.
